


Almost Like A Family

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face is a dad, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, The A-Team - Freeform, at some point im going to make better tags, faceman - Freeform, little sad, oh i finally used y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Face ran his hand through his hair, trying to adjust his appearance in the window’s reflection. He couldn’t explain the nerves he felt, despite this being his new routine for the past two months. Face checked the vacant street one last time- for both Decker and the rest of the team. He hid his corvette in the backyard, to hopefully buy him more time. He raised his fist to the door, knocking a secret pattern.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/ Female!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Almost Like A Family

Face ran his hand through his hair, trying to adjust his appearance in the window’s reflection. He couldn’t explain the nerves he felt, despite this being his new routine for the past two months. Face checked the vacant street one last time- for both Decker and the rest of the team. He hid his corvette in the backyard, to hopefully buy him more time. He raised his fist to the door, knocking a secret pattern.

Y/N opened the oak door, a warm smile on her lips. She ushered him inside, her eyes surveying the street as well, as she closed the door behind him. 

“I’m not too late, am I?”He asked tucking his hands into the back pockets of his denim jeans. His eyes soft on the woman in front of him.”We had a-uh...issue in Arizona.” 

“No. He’s still awake. He refused to go to bed until you got here.” 

Face let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.”I’ll be quick. I don’t know if anyone saw me.” 

Y/N nodded as she watched him make his way through the living room. She felt the swell in her chest, only wishing that someday they could be a normal family. As normal as possible. No more running, just a nice place in the suburbs. She knew Face wanted that too. But right now, neither of them could dwell on the past. She moved to the window watching the street as she does every other night.

With his palm pressed to the door, Face slowly opened the door. He smiled wide as his eyes found his son Arthur. 

“Dad!” Arthur shouted, tossing his blanket aside as Face entered leaving the door open, to let the hall light illuminate the bedroom. 

“Hey, kiddo. Sorry, I’m a little late.” 

Face knew he couldn’t stay long but he sat down anyway, pulling Arthur into a bone-crushing hug. He couldn’t be with his son like he wanted to. Not with the law chasing him down, it would only be a matter of time before Decker caught wind that Templeton Peck had a child. The time he had was limited as it was. 

Two months ago, Y/N wrote him out of the blue, telling him the truth about his son who had been born a little while after he had gone to Vietnam. Face didn’t know if it was a trap and he really didn’t care. If he had a son, he didn’t want to be like his own father and come around too late in Arthur’s life. When Face met Arthur, he just knew, a feeling he couldn’t exactly explain. But Arthur was his and he wasn’t letting Decker or anyone for that matter come in between a relationship with him and his son.

Each night at bedtime, he made sure to come by, tuck him in and say his prayers with him. If he wasn’t in L.A and on a mission, he would call and do it all over the phone. Some nights if Face came by earlier, he would catch them having dinner. The three of them would sit around the table almost like a family. Just a little while, life felt normal. It was the one thing he wanted before Vietnam. As far as things with Y/N, he knew her briefly but the passion, the love was there. He, at the time, didn’t imagine marrying her and starting a family. But seeing her again and more often only reminded him what attracted him to Y/N in the first place. Maybe had things ended differently in ‘Nam, he would have married her. 

After prayers and Face talking about nothing in particular, Arthur fell asleep. Face sat there, not wanting to leave, as he brushed the stray brown hairs from the boy’s face. Leaving was always a hard thing to do.

From photos Y/N gave him, he couldn’t imagine him as a small child, that he was always this big. He wished he could have been there. For Arthur’s birth, for his first word, and the first day of school. So many milestones, so many of them he missed. On the bright side, he was here now, and he would fight to stay. 

Face hoped that one day, he wouldn’t have to rush out. 

“A-um,” Y/N dropped her voice to a whisper as she sat down next to Face.”A patrol car drove by. It could just be neighborhood watch, I don’t think they were looking for anything.” 

He nodded not taking his eyes off the sleeping boy, a mirror image of him. 

Y/N toyed with the edge of her nightgown. She never really knew what to say to him. After her letter, she imagined he would be angry with her or not believe her about Arthur.”Thank you for doing this. I know I should have told you sooner but-” Face found her eyes in the limited light. 

“Thank you for telling me about him. You know, with me being a fugitive and all.” 

She nodded as a smile bloomed on her lips. They fell into a comfortable silence. Y/N laid her head on his shoulder. Arthur’s soft snores filling the room. Two parents admiring the beauty they had created, an innocence that had yet to leave his fingerprint on the world.

“I don’t want to leave.” Face laughed sadly. She could hear the pain in his voice as she raised her head. 

“Then don’t. Just for tonight, stay here.” 

“I don’t want to put you or Arthur at risk.”

“Templeton, I would rather you be here than out there.”

He half smiled as his eyes found her lips. He felt as though kissing her would cross a boundary, an unspoken one they had for years. Who was to even say Y/N felt the same after all that time? But it was her that eased him close, placing her lips to his in a faint kiss. Y/N placed her forehead to his shoulder. 

“Just stay. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Face and Y/N stood up, leaving the bedroom. Both of them took a final look at Arthur before closing the bedroom door. They were almost like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @/avictimofthejazz over on tumblr. (Wonderful hc on Face and family life and I just wanted to make it heartwrenching. If I did that...I don't know. Also, I watched this movie with Dirk in it and one scene just made me want this more.) 
> 
> I might make this a reoccurring series. Not sure though. 💖


End file.
